7min of Heaven equals a lifetime of hell
by romeolover
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione get 7min in Heaven? What happens when Hermione dosnt want to stop even when harrys about to....and what are Ginny and Ron doing while Harry and Hermione are busy? ch.3 up!
1. 7min in heaven

**OK SO ITS BEEN AWHILE RIGHT? LOL THIS ONE CAME TO ME WHEN I WUZ IN SCHOOL...I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! OH & IF YOUR STILL LOOKING FOR A SEQUEL TO CUPIDS LOVE CURSE LET ME KNOW OK?**

Harry smiled as Hermione walked in the room. He loved her; he loved her more than she would ever know. So why hadn't he told her?

Hermione came and sat down between Harry and Ron. "So guys what are we doing tonight?" "I was thinking we sit in the common room and do absolutely nothing." Ron said

Hermione smiled, "sure why not?"

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare?" We turned to see Ginny come down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. She walked over and sat on the rug in front of the fire.

"No better yet," Ginny flicked her wand a bowl appeared. She quickly scribbled down everyone's name on separate pieces of quill and threw them into the bowl. She shook the bowl around and said, "Let's play seven minutes in Heaven." Hermione smiled and reached into the bowl. She pulled out a slip and said, "Harry"

Hermione stood up and slowly walked into the storage closet. The closet was tight and dark. Hermione sat on the shelf and looked at Harry. Harry looked up at Hermione; He didn't want to be forward. She sighed and pulled Harry between her legs. "You don't have to be so shy"

She pressed her lips against his and her tongue danced with his. Harry rubbed his hand on her leg and worked it up her thigh. He smiled inside as he realized she had no panties on. Hermione pulled away from the kiss as a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh harry" Harry smirked as he pulled his penis out. He shoved his finger in just when she had begun to calm down. "Harry yes" Harry took his finger out and inserted his penis. Hermione's eyes bugged out as he started to push. "Ou-c…h" Harry stopped, "Can't take it?" he said

Hermione frowned and replied, "I can take it, go harder." Harry nodded and pushed in harder. Hermione went from a soft moan to an uncontrollable yell. She scratched his back and pulled his hair.

"Hermione"

"Don't stop"

"But Hermione"

"I SAID DON'T STOP"

So Harry kept at it for another 45min. When he finally pulled it out Hermione sighed. She leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. Just then the door opened and Ginny peaked her head in, "your seven minutes is up"

Hermione and Harry walked out and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Did you do it?"

"Yea" Harry replied sounding unhappy

"Well then why do you sound so upset?"

"Because she didn't want to stop"

"Still not seeing the bad part mate"

"No Ron you're not listening" Harry said," what would be the only reason I would I want to stop?"

"Because you were about to-"

"Exactly"

"So you mean you?"

"I have no idea"

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. equals?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long...i wasnt even going to finish it but people were reviewing and adding it on there favorites and all that so i wuz lyk ok y not lol. Oh & my story is rated M for a reason. So if you think its gross there is only one solution...dnt read it..duh?!**

* * *

The next day they all met back up after breakfast in the common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch next to Ron. "Where is Hermione?" Harry asked

"She wasn't feeling good. She said to go to breakfast without her." Ginny replied, "I should go check on her."

Harry looked over and Ron, he had almost forgotten about him and Ginny. "Um Ron…..this might sound kind of weird what I'm about to ask you"

Ron looked up, "What's up?"

"What…er….happened with um…..you and Ginny last night?"

Ron's checks turned a bright scarlet. "Well um. She sort of um…went crazy?"

"As in…."

"We um…"

"NO! YOU DID NOT?!"

"Yea we did…..she's kind of….whooo"

Harry laughed, "You can't be serious"

""But I am mate. She did this one thing where she would—"

"Harry" Ginny came back down the stairs, "Hermione's been throwing up all morning. I think we should take her to see Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny moved to the side to show a sick looking Hermione. Her face was an awful green color and her hair was a mess. "We better get going" Ginny said

Madam Pomfrey was tending to another student when we came in. She looked up to see the all of us, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? What's wrong?"

"We think something is wrong with Hermione." Ginny replied

Madam Pomfrey walked over and took Hermione. She grabbed Hermione's cheeks and looked in both of her eyes. "Hermione come with me into my office." Hermione held her stomach and followed Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey poured Hermione a cup of tea and sat back in her chair. "So tell me what's going on."

"I've been throwing up all this morning"

"You haven't been eating any of those Weasley products have you?"

"N-no"

"Hmmm" Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and a cauldron appeared in front of her. She started walking around the room and poured random potions in. She then sat down in her chair and flicked her wand again. The cauldron started to bubble green liquid as she looked at Hermione.

"Hermione when is the last time you had sex?"

"Um"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Er-"

"Hermione I'm going to give you a pregnancy test. Hold out your left hand please."

Hermione slowly took her left hand away from her stomach and held it palm up. Madam Pomfrey took her wand a mad slid it across Hermione's palm. Nothing happened at first but slowly thick red blood started to seep through the cut made by the wand.

Madam Pomfrey took Hermione's hand and placed it into the cauldron. Once the blood touched the green liquid it turned a sliver color and stopped bubbling. Madam Pomfrey's face turned pale at once.

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny as he paced the hospital wing.

"Harry mate why don't you sit down? You walking around like a nut aren't going to make time go by any faster."

Harry turned and looked at them, "I need to know now." Harry walked over and pressed his ear up against the door. It sounded like there was some kind of liquid cooking. _Were they making tea? How could they be making tea when Hermione could be….could be…..Harry couldn't even think the word._

He turned the knob and pushed opened the door just as Madam Pomfrey said,  
"Hermione your pregnant"

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? Review it and let me know what the gender or name should be...toodles. Nxt chap shuld b up in a week at the latest.**


	3. Welcome to hell

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. The ideas for this story came from my mind. I know that Hermione really wouldn't do the thing she's doing in my story but that's what makes it my story. I know Ginny wouldn't do these things either. I think it's really disrespectful that people are writing me telling me I have a sick mind. THE STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON…….I said in the intro that Ron and Ginny were going to do something so don't come at me like that. Also I know that you don't have morning sickness the next day but I wanted to move the story along. For those of you that are enjoying the story thank you for sticking with me. I promise it's going to get better and for those of you who seem to think I have no skills, I suggest you read my other story Cupid's love curse. You will see that I do

* * *

Harry woke up in a bed with everyone staring at him. "What happened?"

"You passed out mate" Ron replied

Harry looked over at Hermione, "You're…"

"Yes" she replied

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Madam Pomfrey said to Ron. Ron got up and walked out of the room. "I can't believe this happened" Hermione said with a sigh

"Hermione I tried to tell you"

"You tried to tell me what"

"What else?! But you didn't want to stop!"

"Don't you dare try to put this on me." Hermione said standing up, "You could've pulled out at any particular time."

"You didn't let me!"

Hermione sighed, "I guess it's kind of both of our faults."

"What are we going to do? I'm not ready to have kids." Harry said

"I know that and I'm not either, but we can't kill the child"

Harry sighed, "All this started with seven minutes in Heaven"

"We'll look at the bright side. This is our last year in Hogwarts. Technically we're adults."

"That doesn't mean I'm ready for a child!"

They both turned and looked out the window as rain started to fall. The wind started to pick up and leaves blew all over the castle grounds.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked looking at her

"I don't know. I can't imagine raising a child at this age, but we can't kill it just because we rushed things."

"True. Well it looks like you're going to be a mommy"

Hermione brushed a tear off her cheek, "And you're going to be a daddy"

When Harry and Hermione got back to the common room Ron was sitting on the couch and Ginny was in front of the fireplace arguing with Lavender, Ron's ex girlfriend.

"Ginny This isn't your business!"

"Well I'm making it my business"

"Ron is your _brother_. Who he dates has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does!"

Ron jus sat there getting paler as the argument went on. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lavender, "Stay away from Ron"

Lavender pulled out her wand, "and if I don't?"

"_Stupefy!"_ Ginny yelled

Lavender ducked and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Ginny's wand went flying into the air. "_Contendo" _Ropes shot out of Lavender's wand and wrapped around Ginny. Lavender put her face right in front of Ginny's. "You are going to stay out of me and Ron's relationship. Do you hear me?"

"Bitch" Ginny spat back

Lavender flicked her wand and the ropes got tighter. Ginny's face started to turn blue as she coughed chocking for air. "Lavender stop!" Ron yelled

Lavender kept her eyes locked on Ginny. "Lavender!"

Lavender didn't move.

"_Diffindo_!" Hermione yelled. The ropes fell from around Ginny. Ginny fell onto the ground gasping for air.

Ron ran over to her, "Ginny are you okay? Ginny??"

Lavender looked over at Ginny, "Welcome to hell" and walked up to the the common room.

**ok so I hope you guys liked it. Please review it & if you dont like it dont review it. Thanks **


End file.
